


Overloaded

by Hours_Gone_By



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anthology, Arguing, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Confidence Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deep Throating, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Drabble, Elevator Sex, Encouragement, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Fellatio, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Lube, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasms, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overloads (Transformers), Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Presents, Quickie, Quiet Orgasm, Rare Pairings, Rare Trios, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spooning, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trapped in an elevator, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, caresses, climax, comm sex, false spikes, flirtation, semi-public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: The home for small, usually smutty, scenes and ficlets that don't have one elsewhere.--
Relationships: Bluestreak/Mirage, Jazz/Perceptor (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Perceptor/Prowl (Transformers), Perceptor/Prowl/Jazz, Starscream/Megatron
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	1. Jazz/Prowl - Desk Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Prowl is the one to flirt instead of working. Jazz is quite alright with this.

Jazz was standing behind Prowl, temptingly close while they went over some minor data work, nothing life-and-death but necessary to the running of their departments. Finding it dull, and very aware of Jazz's presence, Prowl leaned forward, arching his back and giving his doors a little flutter, canting them up at a flirtatious angle that exposed both sides of the articulations.

"We're supposed to be working, ain't we?" Jazz asked, even while he gave into temptation and stroked a hinge.

Prowl fluttered his doors again, looking back over his shoulder and smiling. "Don't you always say I work too hard?"

That did the trick, and soon Prowl was satisfyingly bent over his desk, muffling his cries in his hands while Jazz drove him to overload.

"That what you needed, baby?" Jazz murmured after, nuzzling Prowl's doors. "Little bit of Jazz?"

"Mmm. Not so little. And, yes."

Jazz chuckled and kissed a door again. "Yeah, okay, I'll take it if you wanna flatter me like that."

Prowl slowly straightened, letting Jazz's spike slip free of his valve. "Give me a few kliks to recover, and you can take something else."

"Oh, babe, I gotta bore you with data work more often!"


	2. Bluestreak/Mirage - Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage finds confident, skilled mecha _very_ appealing indeed, and no one is more confident and skilled than Bluestreak with a sniper rifle in his hands. Mirage gets a chance to display his admiration.
> 
> -or-
> 
> 2019's holiday-time porn offering. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Chapter Specific Tags:** Oral Sex, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Confidence Kink, Fellatio, Deep Throating, Explicit Consent, Enthusiastic Consent, Encouragement, Orgasms, Climax, Overloads (Transformers), Rare Pairings

Bluestreak leaned back, bracing himself on his hands and spreading his legs a little wider. He looked down at Mirage, kneeling between them.

"You're sure about this?" Bluestreak asked. "I mean, you don't really seem the type to, well…"

"Kneel?"

Bluestreak nodded, just a little hesitantly.

Mirage smiled up at Bluestreak, hands resting on his thighs. "Bluestreak, darling, this isn't supplication." He licked a long stripe up Bluestreak's inner thigh. "No, this is worship." A kiss against Bluestreak's other thigh. "Open up and let me see what I'm praising, won't you, lover?"

With a sound of desire, Bluestreak did so, exposing spike and valve both. He wasn't sure which one Mirage wanted, hadn't thought to ask and, well, if Mirage only wanted one or the other he'd have said something, wouldn't he?

"Beautiful," Mirage breathed. His hands were on his thighs, and he leaned forward to put a gentle, reverent kiss on the base of Bluestreak's spike. "May I?"

"Y-yes. Yes, please!" Bluestreak _loved_ getting head, and so many of his fellow Autobots thought of him as an innocent young thing that he didn't get it – or get laid – as often as he would have liked. "Can you – you don't have to unless you like it, of course – can you deep throat me?"

' _All the way_ ,' Mirage promised, mouthing at Bluestreak's spike. ' _Don't worry. I'll get there. I'll give your spike all the attention it deserves – and then your valve._ '

"I get – oooh! – get really, really wet."

' _Good._ ' Delicate little kisses and licks spiralled up Bluestreak's spike. ' _I like knowing I've pleased my lovers._ '

"Wh-why pick me?"

' _Confidence is sexy. When you have your hands on a weapon…_ ' Mirage sighed. ' _You're the most confident mech I've ever seen. When you took down Skywarp from five hics the other cycle, I wanted to fall to my knees for you right there._ '

Bluestreak shifted his weight to one arm and rested a hand on Mirage's elegant helm. "I'm glad you waited, I'm really not into – ah! - exhibitionism and it probably would have made me so nervous I'd have said 'no' e-even if you said we could move off the battlefield a-and…oooh, Mirage!"

Mirage had taken the head of Bluestreak's spike just inside his mouth and was gently sucking and licking at it, carefully tonguing the sensitive slit. Bluestreak's words deserted him as Mirage slowly, so slowly, took him deeper and deeper in, moaning and worshiping every inch of Bluestreak's spike on the way, all the way down to the root.

Bluestreak moaned helplessly and fell back onto the bed, clutching – carefully! - at Mirage's helm with both hands now. "Yes! Don't stop. Do _not_ stop!"

' _I've no intention of stopping, lovely, believe me._ '

He didn't. In his whole life, Bluestreak had never been given head so reverently. He bucked up when he came, couldn't help it, but Mirage rode it comfortably, groaning in pleasure.

"Oh, Primus," Bluestreak moaned, lying limp on the bed. "So good…!"

"Yes," Mirage agreed. "Can you take more?"

"Wha - ?"

"Your lovely valve needs some attention, too," Mirage explained. "If you'd like. I'd certainly like."

Bluestreak groaned and draped an arm over his optics. "I think you might be the death of me."

Mirage chuckled. "Might I?"

"Yeah." Bluestreak gently guided Mirage to his valve. "Let's find out."


	3. Perceptor/Prowl, Perceptor/Jazz, Perceptor/Prowl/Jazz - Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perceptor comes home to a surprise present, and then his lovers come home to celebrate some more.
> 
> -or-
> 
> Here's your 2020 Valentine's Day porn offering. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Tags: Presents, Phone Sex, Comm Sex, Sex Toys, Dildos, False Spikes, Dirty Talk, Voice Kink, Vibrators, Spooning, Cuddling & Snuggling, Polyamory, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Hand Jobs, Voyeurism, Rare Pairings, Rare Trios

Perceptor found the gift box as soon as he walked into his quarters, his designation-glyph glittering on it in shimmery ink – provided by Jazz, no doubt, though the handwriting was Prowl's. Perceptor opened it and smiled. He commed Prowl right away, and his lover was, naturally prompt in answering, and Perceptor only wished he could see the mech's face.

' _Hello, my darling,_ ' Prowl said, and Perceptor could hear the smile in his voice. ' _I take it you opened your present?_ '

' _I did. Thank you, my dear._ ' Perceptor ran the false spike through his fingers. The texture was slightly foreign and told him it was probably made out of Earth materials, at least partially. He liked the uniqueness of it. ' _I'm sure it will be most enjoyable._ '

' _I'm sure,_ ' Prowl purred, and Perceptor knew he was smiling. ' _Let me tell you what I'd like to see you do with it._ '

Perceptor adored Prowl's voice. He hardly needed the false spike to achieve climax, not with Prowl telling him all the wonderful, arousing things he wanted Perceptor to do with his present.

' _Tease yourself with it._

_'It has a magnetic base; tell me how it feels when you ride it._

_'Take it deep, deep as you can.'_ There was a purr in Prowl's voice. _'Do you have it there?'_

_'Yes…'_

_'Good.'_ Prowl sounded just a touch smug. ' _There's_ _another surprise._ '

"Oh!" Perceptor gasped, startled when Prowl activated the vibration feature remotely.

' _You'll have to tell me how it feels. Later. For now, I want to hear you overload for me._ '

Perceptor was more than happy to comply, crying out for his lover over comms while Prowl purred praise straight into his processor. Prowl let him go once he was spent, promising him more attention later, once he'd recovered.

Perceptor was still drowsy from his call with Prowl when Jazz slipped into their quarters.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Jazz whispered, cuddling close up against Perceptor's back as if the bed weren't big enough for three. "Heard you got a present today." Talented fingers dipped between Perceptor's thighs, where his armour was open, exposing his slick, still-swollen valve. "Toys are all well and good, but you up for the real thing? Or did Prowler wear you out?"

Perceptor twisted to look at Jazz over his shoulder. "I am somewhat 'worn out' but still most willing to participate."

"Want me to do all the work?" Jazz teased.

Perceptor was willing to participate, as he'd said, but he also felt sated and lazy. "If you don't mind."

"No problem." Jazz kissed him gently. "Love taking care of you."

Armour panels transformed away, and the scientist could feel movement as Jazz stroked himself, getting ready. Then, Perceptor moaned in pleasure as a living spike filled him.

"Frag, you're wet," Jazz groaned against his shoulder. "What'd Prowler _do_ to you?"

"It-it was more what he – oh! – what he instructed me to do to myself."

"Yeah?" Jazz slid a hand over Perceptor's hips, tapped at his spike cover and Perceptor transformed that away, spike pressurizing into Jazz's grip. "Bet he left this all neglected, though, didn't he?"

"H-his instructions were-were primarily focused on my – oooh, Jazz!"

"Mhm." Jazz gave Perceptor's spike a slow stroke. "Let's take care of it then, alright?"

"Oh - !"

Jazz fragged Perceptor slowly, leisurely, without pausing even as his lover shivered through even more overloads. Perceptor wasn't even aware that Prowl had come back until, panting and pleasantly exhausted, a recently-spent Jazz spoke up again.

"Enjoyed the show, did you, lover?"

"Very much."

Prowl walked over and kissed them, one at a time, then helped Perceptor sit up enough to drink some energon. Prowl nudged his lovers over until there was room on the bed for him, too, sandwiching Perceptor between himself and Jazz.

"Did you enjoy yourself today, darling?" Prowl asked, smiling.

"Indeed I did." Perceptor pressed his cheek to Prowl's chest and reached back to take Jazz's hand. "The pair of you continue to have my deepest desires and affections."

"Yeah," Jazz said, sneaking a kiss onto the back of his neck. "We love you, too."


	4. Megatron/Starscream - Intercrural Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Specific Tags: Lube, Intercrural Sex, Arguing

"And just where exactly do you think you're going to put that thing?" Starscream demanded, slamming his legs closed and glaring up at Megatron.

"Must you be so uncooperative about everything?" Megatron demanded right back.

"I'm within my rights to be uncooperative about something that could _split me in half_!" Starscream scowled when Megatron reached for the lube. "That won't help. Valves have limits!"

"It's not for your valve," Megatron explained, pushing Starscream's knees back toward his second's chest. "If you're too afraid to take my spike in your valve -"

"It's _sense,_ not _fear!_ "

" - I'll just fuck your thighs instead."

Megatron poured a steady stream of cool lubricant over Starscream's thighs with one hand, holding them together and bent back with the other.

"And what do I get out of this?" Starscream wanted to know, looking on curiously while he let Megatron mech-handle him. As an answer, Megatron pushed his spike between Starscream's thighs, rubbing over his valve and anterior node with a steady, firm, stroke. "Ooh!"

"That, my dear Starscream," Megatron said smugly, pressing Starscream's thighs more tightly closed around his spike. "You get that. Or do you still wish to stop?"

"Oh, shut up and frag me already!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Megatron/Starscream that isn't a fractured fairy tale. Go, me?


	5. (TFP) Optimus Prime/Ratchet - Trapped in an Elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet would rather not have to live in a decommissioned human missile silo but he supposes it has its moments.

Ratchet stumbled slightly as the elevator lurched to a stop. Frowning, he tried the control pad, then smacked it in annoyance when it didn't work.

"Lousy human machinery," he grumped. "Who knows how long we'll be stuck in here?"

"The elevator is not malfunctioning, Ratchet," Optimus explained, laying a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. "I stopped it."

Ratchet frowned, not understanding. "Whatever for?"

Optimus moved his hand to gently cup Ratchet's face, stroking a cheek strut with his thumb. _Oh!_

"We've not had much time together lately, old friend," Optimus said, stepping closer. "I wanted to ensure we would have some privacy, if only for a short time."

Ratchet smiled, reaching for him. "Well, in that case…"

Ratchet loved two things about kissing Optimus: the kissing itself, naturally, and the ways Optimus worked around their height difference. Today's workaround meant picking Ratchet up bodily and bracing him against the wall. Ratchet quite happily locked his legs around Optimus' waist and kissed him back eagerly.

"How long do you suppose we have?" Ratchet asked.

"Not as long as I would like."

"Hmph," Ratchet said, though he wasn't put out, not really. "I suppose we'll have to hurry, then. You haven't fragged me in far too long."

But Optimus hesitated. "I do not want to hurt you."

Ratchet snorted. "Puh-lease. I'm a medic, I can easily trigger lubrication cycles." Which he had, and he opened his armour and wriggled against his lover to prove it.

Optimus smiled. "Well, in that case…"

Ratchet stifled a yelp when Optimus' spike pressurized straight into him, but it was decidedly _not_ a yelp of pain.

"Oh, frag," Ratchet groaned, curling forward to rest his forehead on Optimus' shoulder. "Optimus!"

"Easy, old friend," Optimus murmured. "Let me take care of you."

As if Ratchet could do anything else, held off his feet and pinned between lover and elevator wall!

Well, he could moan, he supposed, and did plenty of that, burying his face against Optimus' throat to muffle his cries. It was quick, as requested, and it didn't take long before he dug his fingers hard into his lover's armour as he overloaded. Optimus followed not long after, with the same soft sigh as usual, the one Ratchet loved so much. They held each other for a few kliks more, before regretfully separating, Optimus lowering Ratchet carefully to the floor.

"Thank you, old friend," Optimus murmured, bending to kiss Ratchet again. "Let me know when you're ready to go."

Ratchet stretched up, chasing another kiss, then put his arms around Optimus and shut his optics off as he leaned against the broad chest.

"Just – a few kliks more."

Optimus stroked his back with gentle fingertips. "Very well."

Earth wasn't Cybertron but, Ratchet thought, it had its moments.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that this is my 69th entry under the Transformers - All Media Types tag is [completely coincidental](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BlatantLies). ;)  
> \---  
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don't want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with "whisper," and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
